Losing Yourself
by Miss Maxwell
Summary: The GundamBoys are living wit miss Noin and Miliardo Peacecraft. But they can't stand them! Will they do everything to get away? Even... Losing their selfs?
1. Trip to home

Losing Yourself  
  
Chapter 1 : Trip to home  
  
"What the hell?" Lucrezia Noin walked over to the carpet. She looked at it. A big, brown spot on her beautiful carpet!  
  
Noin: "MILIARDO! GET IN HERE!"  
  
A noise came out of the kitchen. It sounded like Miliardo/Zechs was coming. And then finally Miliardo Peacecraft walked into the corridor. He looked at Lucrezia and waited. He knew she was mad about something.  
  
Miliardo: "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
Noin: "Don't honey me Miliardo! What did you do to the carpet?" She pointed at the brown spot. Miliardo looked at it with a big frown.  
  
Miliardo: "I don't know. Maybe you should ask the Gundam boys as soon as they come home. But I didn't do that!"  
  
Noin looked at her carpet, then at Miliardo. He was still looking at the brown spot. Noin thought she could punish them all, but it wouldn't be fun anymore. So she smiled.  
  
Noin: "It's okay, Miliardo. I'll clean it up."  
  
Miliardo smiled and asked: "Should I help?"  
  
Noin: "No. You should go pick the boys up at school. Or are they coming with the school bus?"  
  
Miliardo: "I don't know. But I'll go to the school to pick them up if it will make you happier. Is that okay?"  
  
Noin smiled and nodded. When Miliardo walked back to the kitchen, Noin felled like she was a mother. A mother with 5 sons. 5 teenage boys. And a husband named Miliardo Peacecraft. Miss Noin and Miliardo couldn't have baby's, so they adopted Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner and Wufei Chang. They agreed because they had no home or family anymore. They could feel happy, she could feel happy.  
  
§ At school §  
  
Miliardo: "Sunshine, lollypops and rainbows! Lalalala! Oh, I love this song!"  
  
Miliardo keeps singing while the boys came out of school. Wufei pointed at Miliardo's car.  
  
Wufei: "Look at him! He's crazy! I rather walk back home than driving with him. 3 reasons: 1. I got detention. 2. The principal wants to see our parents and 3. I need driving lessons! Would miss Noin give me driving lessons instead of him?"  
  
Quatre: "I'm sure! She's normal. No offence, but I think that Miliardo is a bit crazy. After that surgery."  
  
Heero: "Don't worry. Hey Wufei! Just don't tell it!"  
  
Wufei: "Are you sure? Cause I don't want more-"  
  
Heero: "Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Always. And-"  
  
Duo: "Heero! Stop it! We all know that's not true! Not a bit. You always want to self detonate! And killing people."  
  
Heero: "Yeah. I sound just like you! Don't I? Hehehe."  
  
Duo: "Grrrr. Take that back! Or I'll."  
  
Heero: "You'll what? Annoy me till I die?"  
  
Trowa: "Stop it! These are hard times. We all have problems. Even I do. Everybody have secrets. Even I do."  
  
Duo: "Why are you having everything that others have?"  
  
Trowa: "Duo! That's not funny! I'm serious. You're not, I know that. But I am! So don't you pull me into your world. Or I'll become you ."  
  
Duo: "Trowa! That's not funny either."  
  
Quatre: "Stop it! All of you! Can't we have a day without a fight?"  
  
Wufei: "I don't think so."  
  
Suddenly Miliardo saw the boys. He turned of the music and opened the window. He thought the boyswould see him in his fancy red car. But they didn't, so Miliardo decided to 'hunk'.  
  
BEEP!  
  
Miliardo: "Guys! I'm here! Get in, quick!"  
  
Wufei: "Do we have to, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre: "Yes, we have to! It would be much faster than going with the school bus or walking. Besides, it's starting to rain."  
  
Wufei: "Okay then. But you sit in front! Next to him."  
  
Quatre: "Fine! I will!"  
  
The boys walked to the car. Miliardo opened the doors. The boys came in. Wufei crawled to the backseat and pushed Quatre in front. Duo, Heero and Trowa had to sit on each others lap to fit in the car. And then Miliardo started his 'How-was-school?' talk.  
  
Miliardo: "Hi guys! Listen up, i need to tell something."  
  
Everybody listened because he didn't use his 'How-was-school?' talk. So it must be very serious.  
  
Miliardo: "Lucrezia and I are going out for dinner tonight."  
  
Duo: "Cool! Were are we going to?"  
  
Miliardo: "Not all of us. Just me and Lucrezia. Lucrezia and I! That's it."  
  
Duo: "Oh. Is that it? Or did you wanted to tell us more?"  
  
Miliardo: "Yes. So we are going out tonight and we don't know if you guys can stay home alone. What do you think? Hire a babysitter or can you stay home by yourself? Without building a party?"  
  
Heero: "Sure we can. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Miliardo: "Really? Cause the last time we let you home alone, the house turned into a bar."  
  
Quatre: "OH, this time it won't happen. Heero, Wufei, Trowa and I have a plan."  
  
Duo: "Can I hear?"  
  
Quatre: "No!  
  
Duo: "Why not? Is it about. Your candy hiding under your bed?"  
  
Miliardo: "What?"  
  
Quatre: "Nothing! That is not true!"  
  
Duo: "So what is the plan anyway?"  
  
Quatre: "We can't tell that. Cause the plan was made just for you!"  
  
Duo: "Okay then."  
  
They reached home. Wufei and Trowa hurried to open up the door so they could get out to get some fresh air.  
  
Trowa: "Finally! I'm not squashed anymore! I felled like a jelly pudding."  
  
Duo: "The ones that Noin makes?"  
  
Trowa: "Oh brother." 


	2. Just shopping for his school supplies

Chapter 2  
  
Just shopping for his school supplies.  
  
When the boys walked in to the house, Noin opened the door. She looked at the boys. She wasn't laughing! What the hell was wrong this day?  
  
Duo: "Hi, miss Noin! How was your day?"  
  
Noin: "Duo! I'll tell you my day and you have to guess how it was! Let me tell you how. First I had to go shopping because there was nothing to eat tonight, then I had to clean the house, then I had to buy a new lunchbox for Wufei (Wufei: "Uh oh.") and finally I saw a big brown spot on the carpet! Guess Duo, guess!"  
  
Duo was staring at his feet. He was to afraid to answer it.  
  
Noin: "Well? You don't have a big mouth anymore, he? Are you scared? Tell me Duo! How was my day?"  
  
Miliardo: "Euhm Lucrezia? Stop it. The boys-"  
  
Noin: "Shush Miliardo! I want a answer from all of you! Well? Ain't I getting a answer or something else? Why not? I get it all the time of you guys! I'm sick and tired! I have to clean everything up and like that's not enough, I also have to hear you fight! I just can't take this any longer. Please think about this situation!"  
  
Everybody was surprised: they never saw Noin that angry before! Except for the time that Duo (again) took her bra's and stuffed it with water balloons. Oh man, she was mad at Duo and punished him for a month!  
  
Noin: "Well, if you don't have anything to say."  
  
Nobody answered or said something. Even Miliardo was scared of Noin.(Well, that shows that women are better than the men! Sorry guys, but it's true.)  
  
Noin: "Go make your homework. Miliardo, you have to fix the hole in Trowa's room."  
  
Trowa: "Yeah! I had to sleep with an umbrella above my bed. So awful! I couldn't fall in sleep because I heard drops falling. And in the morning I hear birds sing at 5 pm. Horrible!"  
  
The Gundam boys walked to there room. Miliardo went to the basement to get some tools and then followed Trowa. Noin went to the couch and sat down. She relaxed because this was her moment of silence, her favorite moment. No noise, no screaming, no yelling, only quiet-  
  
BONG!!  
  
Noin: "AAAH! WHAT THE HELL?!?!"  
  
She went upstairs to find out what happened. It looked liked it came out of Trowa's room. She ran to it and opened the door.  
  
Noin: "Oh my god! What happened here?"  
  
Trowa was hiding under the bed. The whole roof felled down! The poor boys was shocked! Only Miliardo was still standing on the floor.  
  
Noin: "Now you have double work!" 


	3. A new brother or sister

Chapter 3  
  
A new brother or sister  
  
Miliardo: "Sorry Lucrezia! I didn't knew it! 1000 times sorry!"  
  
Noin: "1000 times isn't even close! You broke the roof! You ruined Trowa's room! Where should he sleep now?"  
  
Miliardo: "Maybe in one of the other rooms?"  
  
Noin: "Okay, but what about his television? We paid so much for it!"  
  
Miliardo: "I'll pay for it! I will fix his room and buy him all the stuff that was in his room! And maybe there's some things we can find in-"  
  
Noin: "Forget it! Listen up. Are we going out tonight or not?"  
  
Suddenly the Gundam Boys walked in. They looked very excited. Trowa had red cheeks, Wufei had sunglasses on, Duo had baggy pants, Heero didn't carry any guns and Quatre had a red hat in his hands.  
  
Noin: "Guys? What's wrong? Why are you dressed like that, Duo? I don't get it anymore! Heero, where are your guns?"  
  
Miliardo: "This is confusing. What the hell is happening?"  
  
Quatre: "Nothing. We just wanted to tell that we can stay home alone. Besides, we are 13 years old! We can take care of our own."  
  
Wufei: "So if you want to go anywhere. ANYWHERE like a restaurant, we are ready to stay home."  
  
Trowa: "Without a babysitter!"  
  
Heero: "Trust us."  
  
Noin: "Uhm. Guys? This is absurd! What do you want to tell us?"  
  
Duo: "Damn, we want you and Miliardo to go out tonight! Is that clear enough?"  
  
Miliardo: "Duo! You can't say 'damn'!"  
  
Noin: "Miliardo? Can I talk to you for a moment? Guys, go to the living room and watch some tv. We'll be right back!"  
  
The guys walked to the living room. Miliardo and Noin closed the door of their bedroom. Miliardo jumped on the bed. Noin looked very serious. She took a deep breath and said:  
  
"Miliardo, I'm pregnant."  
  
She looked very happy. And relieved. She smiled and waited for an answer. But there came non. So she asked:  
  
"Hello? Earth to Miliardo! Hello! Are you still here?"  
  
Miliardo: "Yes, I'm here. Pregnant? I can't believe it! Did you took a test? Wait! How long did you knew this? How come I didn't know anything? Did the boys knew this? This baby is mine right?! Is it a boy or a girl? 1, 2 or 3 baby's? And-"  
  
Noin: "Miliardo! Listen, I went to the doctor last week. He said I was pregnant. This is your baby and it's a girl."  
  
Miliardo: "A girl? Another girl? I can't stand one woman and then-"  
  
Noin: "Stop it. I just don't want the boys to find out. Let's go out tonight! Let's do one thing that they like! I believe them."  
  
Miliardo: "Okay then. Where do you want to go?"  
  
Noin: "I'll tell you later. But there are bigger problems: Trowa! Where is he gonna sleep tonight?"  
  
Miliardo: "I think he could sleep in the room of Duo. But Duo is a rather annoying boy. I don't know if Trowa can stand him for one week. Or longer! Until the roof is fixed."  
  
Noin: "Okay then. I'm going to tell them the news of the sleeping thingy and that we are going out tonight. Not over the baby! And you can't tell them either! Or I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Miliardo nodded and opened the door. He turned him to Noin and asked:  
  
"Where is my tuxedo? I need it for tonight."  
  
Trowa and Wufei walked to Miliardo. They both carried something. Wufei got something black and Trowa held something sparkling blue in his hands.  
  
Wufei: "Here Miliardo. Your tuxedo. I've cleaned it up. And it smells great to! Lemon. I hope you like it."  
  
Miliardo: "Thank you Wufei! I'm really surprised! And I looooooove lemon! Thank you!"  
  
Noin: "Trowa? What's that?"  
  
Trowa: "This is your dress for tonight. I found it. Don't ask where. It's shiny right? Be careful with it!"  
  
Noin: "Wow Trowa! Thank you! This is really beautiful! Oooh. It's so shiny. You know. It would be a shame if we didn't go out!  
  
Duo, Heero and Quatre jumped behind Trowa and Wufei.  
  
Heero: "No! You have to go!'  
  
Duo: "Please!"  
  
Quatre: "Yeah! We wont blow up the house!"  
  
Noin: "I hope so! Right Miliardo?"  
  
Miliardo: "Yeah."  
  
Duo: "So are you going? Is it a yes?"  
  
Noin: "Sure! But if there is something wrong when we are home." 


	4. Home Alone 4

Chapter 4  
  
(FINALLY) Home Alone 4  
  
The Gundam Boys are happy: Noin and Miliardo are going out! Now they can eat chips and ice cream until the blow up! Drinking Cola ( Quatre: "Give me water.) until their bladders explode!  
  
~ Evening ~  
  
Miliardo: "Okay, some rules. (rolls out a huge list of rules) Number one: You-"  
  
Noin: "Let's go Miliardo!"  
  
Miss Noin pulled Miliardo to the car. When he sat there (safely) Noin went back to the boys.  
  
Noin: "Listen up now! Miliardo can't tell you what to do, but I can! First, don't blow up the house or anything else! Including exploding stuff, breaking stuff and all the rest! Don eat all the food (looks at Duo), don't go to late to bed (looks at Trowa), don't go to early to bed (looks at Quatre) and don't kill anybody (looks at Wufei and Heero). Don't use drugs, don't build a party! Understood?"  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
Noin: "Good. If there's an emergency, call us. The number is on the table. Bye now! Be careful!"  
  
Duo: "Okay! You to! Drive safe!"  
  
Miliardo opens the window and said:  
  
"Yes Lucrezia!"  
  
Noin: "Excuse me? What did you say?"  
  
Miliardo: "Sorry honey."  
  
Finally they where gone. Now the guys had the house! Of their own!  
  
Quatre: "What are we going to do? Play a game?"  
  
Wufei: "That's fine with me."  
  
Duo: "Oh, I know! Truth or dare!"  
  
Heero: "Okay." ( big evil grin)  
  
Trowa: "Uh-oh! Heero, give me your guns."  
  
Heero: "Why?"  
  
Trowa: "So you won't kill somebody! Isn't that clear?"  
  
Heero took the 5 guns from his belt. He gave it to Trowa.  
  
Quatre: "Heero, your shoes."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and gave 2 guns to Quatre.  
  
Wufei: "Heero! Your shirt."  
  
Heero took 3 guns out of his shirt.  
  
Duo: "Take off your pants! I want to see if there are guns there!"  
  
Quatre: "Duo! Are you gay or what? You can just ask him to give it to you."  
  
Duo: "Okay then. (rolls eyes) Heero, give me those damn guns."  
  
Heero: "FINE! CATCH THEM! CATCH THEM ALL!"(throws 15 guns in the air)  
  
BANG BANG BANG!  
  
Heero: "Oeps." 


	5. The Hammer

Chapter 5  
  
The Hammer  
  
Quatre: "Oh no! What are we going to do? So many holes."  
  
Trowa: "Hey Heero, is that your room?"  
  
Heero: "WHAT?" (runs upstairs to his room)  
  
Wufei: "Hey! It is Heero's room! Look, there's his gun collection! I can see it trough that big hole over there."  
  
Duo: "What are we going to do now? I mean, we can fix it right? We just need some wood and then-"  
  
Heero: (shouting from upstairs) "DAMN! IT IS MY OWN ROOM!"  
  
Quatre: "I'm going to the garage. Maybe I can find some wood and nails."  
  
Trowa: "Should we call Noin and Miliardo?"  
  
Wufei: "No way! They are going to kill us if they find out! I rather fix those holes then telling them the truth."  
  
.  
  
Everybody looks at Wufei with a big evil grin.  
  
Wufei: "W-what guys."  
  
Duo: "Wufei, you said that you would repair those holes."  
  
Wufei: "What do you mean Maxwell?"  
  
Duo: "Oh, nothing."  
  
Trowa: "If you don't mean anything Maxwell, why are you acting like that?"  
  
Duo: "Oh yeah. I forgot!"  
  
Meanwhile in the garage.  
  
Quatre: "Where are those nails? They must be here somewhere. I can't see anything! It's so dark. Where is the light switch?"  
  
Quatre tries to find the light switch. He walks over to the door, but then falls on the ground. Suddenly a cracking noise came behind Quatre.  
  
Quatre: "Huh? G-guys?" CRAAAAAAAACK!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!" (grabs the hammer and hit the foot of 'the monster'.  
  
Suddenly the light turns on. Trowa and Duo are standing in front of Quatre. Quatre slammed the hammer on Duo's foot! (Trowa was carrying the wood and the nails)  
  
Duo: "Damn Quatre! That really hurts you know!!!!"  
  
Quatre: "Duo? Trowa? What are you guys doing here? You two scared the living daylight out of me!"  
  
Trowa: "First of all, you where so long gone and we thought that something happened. So we came down and found the wood and the nails. They where in the 'private room' from Miliardo. Duo stepped on a piece of wood. He made a cracking noise. We heared you and came here. But then you took the hammer and slammed it on Duo's foot!"  
  
Quatre: (sigh) "Well, you shouldn't have scared me!"  
  
Duo: "Yeah, we know what happens if somebody bothers Quatre Raberba Winner. You get a hammer on your foot! Awawaw."  
  
Quatre: "I'm sorry. Let's go upstairs and repair those holes."  
  
Duo: "Hey! I'm not helping! I need ice to put on my foot."  
  
Back upstairs.  
  
Heero: "Hey Wufei! This one is a big one!"  
  
Wufei: "Yeah! I can see your foot!"  
  
Trowa, Duo and Quatre came back. Duo jumped to the kitchen to get some ice. Trowa and Quatre went back to Wufei and Heero.  
  
Wufei: "What happened to Duo?"  
  
Trowa: "Ask Quatre."  
  
Quatre: (blushes) "Well, I heard a cracking noise and I sort of broke Duo's foot with the hammer."  
  
Heero: "HAHAHA! Poor Duo!"  
  
Wufei: "Yeah! Damn Quatre, I won't scare you! You can be sure of that!"  
  
Quatre: (Sarcastic) "Ha ha ha. That's so funny guys!"  
  
Heero: "Yeah yeah. Whatever. Do you have the wood and the nails? I'm getting a bit bored looking at these holes here."  
  
Wufei: "Yes. Look at that big hole over there! You can come downstairs without using the stairs!"  
  
Trowa: "Here, take this Heero." (hands over some wood and some nails)  
  
Wufei: "Should I help?"  
  
Trowa: "No. You go and check on Duo. Who knows what he will do!"  
  
So Wufei walked into the kitchen. He saw Duo on the table with a huge bag of ice on his foot.  
  
Wufei: "Hey! Stop that! You will brake your foot even more with that bag of ice!"  
  
Duo: "Well, at least I hope I don't get anymore hammers on my foot anymore."  
  
Wufei: "Can you still walk?"  
  
Duo: "Yes, of course I can! I'm not a baby!"  
  
Wufei and Duo walked back to the living room where Heero is using the HAMMER.  
  
Duo: (Jumps away) "NO! No more hammers and Quatre's for me anymore!"  
  
Quatre: "Duo! I told you a 100 times! I'M SORRY!"  
  
Duo: "Actually you just told that 2 times."  
  
Trowa: "Heero? Are you alright up there?"  
  
Heero: "Yes- AW! Why- AW! Not- AAAAW! My fingers! Somebody! Come and help me! I think I broke all my fingers."  
  
Trowa: (rolls his eyes) "After this, I think there are enough accidents for today!" 


End file.
